De-boned whole muscle meat, for example as is used in the preparation of hams, is commonly sealed within a tubular casing. In one form of apparatus, the casing is shirred, and an appreciable length is placed on a tubular horn through which the meat is stuffed by extrusion into the casing, in a manner generally similar to that in which sausages are formed. This method is relatively labour intensive, and the shirred casing is relatively expensive. In accordance with a second method, the casing is stored in a flat condition in a roll, and the apparatus includes a shuttle which automatically connects the free end of the casing to the stuffing horn. In accordance with a first variation of this second method, the outlet end of the stuffing horn is conically tapered to a diameter which is appreciably less than that of a the casing so as to facilitate the engagement of the free end of the casing therewith. The reduced diameter of the horn end increases the difficulty of filling the casing.
In a second variation of this second method, fingers are used to expand the free end of the casing, and an extensible stuffing horn is inserted into the casing end when expanded in this manner. This type of apparatus is mechanically complex, and leakage of meat juices past the fingers is sometimes experienced.
It is generally desirable to consolidate the meat within the casing, and in all variations of the second method that have been proposed prior hereto, special adjustment cylinders are used in this consolidation step which serve to draw the stuffed casing rearwardly through a consolidation orifice. It would be preferable to use the shuttle both for advancing the casing onto the horn, and for drawing the stuffed casing through a consolidating orifice.
It is an object of this invention to provide improved apparatus of this second type.
It is another object of this invention to provide apparatus which does not require any restriction in the diameter of the stuffing horn, or any mechanically moving parts for expanding the free end of the casing in order to couple it to the horn.
It is still another object of this invention to provide apparatus of the foregoing type which does not require any major modification of the horn from that which is used in connection with shirred casing, for example.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide apparatus wherein the shuttle may be used both for advancing the casing onto the stuffing horn, and for pulling the casing away from the stuffing horn, to permit its use in the consolidation of the meat within the casing.